the secrets to my heart
by kasey yosa
Summary: Miaka had just walked in and saw tamahome and yui kissing tamahome wants to make it up to her but he doesn't know how to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets to my heart – Chapter 1

Miaka's heart raced as she ran down the hill away from everyone, tears streamed down her face as she couldn't believe what she had seen, 'Tamahome You said you would always be there for me … Not fall all over Yui …' Miaka's little brown bunched up hair in two buns ether side of her head and two little strips of hair blowing backwards as she ran with her brown skirt flowing in the wind, her golden eyes were filled with shock and hurt. Miaka slowed down a bit as she came to an opening she looked around to see she was lost but had know intention in going back. There where hours steps in the far ground, Miaka turned around and saw it was Nuriko who had pinched Tamahome's hours to get to Miaka. Nuriko's purple hair softly floated downwards as he pulled the hours to a halt, his purple hair was in one long plat and some of it was over his shoulder, Nuriko climbed down off the white hours and stood in front of Miaka. His female features where just perfect for Miaka to say he was a sister figure, Nuriko lowered his head as he saw Miaka was crying so much,

"Miaka I know it's hard right now but try to be strong about it, if his highness finds out you where crying because of Tamahome he'd kill him." Nuriko Stated trying to stay calm for Miaka's sake, Miaka throw herself into Nuriko's arms and cried her body gave up and she fell to her knees with her hands hiding her face, it was pointless now to go back to him but she needs to know how Tamahome feels about her, does her love her or does he want to go separate ways?

Miaka was finally calm and she just sat looking at the trees dancing in the wind as Nuriko was stroking the hours so it looked like he had something to do. From the hills Tasuki and Chichiri walked down with there heads lowered, Miaka saw them and quickly changed into happy Miaka so they wouldn't think she was crying for the whole 3 hours. Miaka stood up smiling she waved her arms laughing,

"Hey Tasuki Chichiri!!" Miaka called still throwing her arms in the air. Tasuki and Chichiri looked up and saw Miaka's happy side they smiled as to know she was OK with it all so they ran over to hurry up. Nuriko looked over and was shocked to see that Miaka was so happy. Tasuki had orange hair all spiked up with a black jacket and white top with dark blue jeans. Chichiri had light blue hair and a small pony tail and a black top with a purple cloak and black boots same as Tasuki and Nuriko,

"Miaka aren't you upset?" Asked Tasuki looking deep into her eyes, Miaka smiled replying,

"Oh that's was just a silly mistake anyone could guess that, that kiss was just a little friendly one." Miaka smiled again then laughed, "Silly me getting the wrong end of the whole thing." She turned around so her back was facing Tasuki and Chichiri, "Well lets get finding the last two suzaku members." Miaka skipped off down the grassy road humming to herself,

"Well that's fake" Tasuki stated walking ahead,

"Yep totally, ya know." Chichiri agreed walking next to Tasuki, Nuriko sighed and jumped on his hours,

"His Highness is totally going to guess that she was faking that." Nuriko hit the rains of the hours as it caught up to Tasuki and Chichiri it slowed down,

"Erm Nuriko how is Tamahome going to catch up to us now?" Tasuki stated just realizing that he has his hours,

"That's the whole point Tasuki." Nuriko laughed they walked following the fake smiling Miaka.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secrets to my heart – Chapter 2

Tamahome sat up with short blue hair resting above his shoulders. The bed covers fell off his chest and landed on his legs, Tamahome rubbed his eyes to get out the sleep he looked around to see he was in a strange room, there was no colour on the walls just plain white he saw the bed was red framed but the sheets where blue, a dragon was posted on the wall at the far end, Tamahome looked around noticing who's room he was in. Tamahome felt a movement next to him, he looked down to see a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes staring right at him. Tamahome got scared and jumped out of the bed not knowing he was totally naked. Yui who was the blond woman in the bed was also naked and she covered herself up, Tamahome covered his area and found his pants he quickly put them on. There was a wearied silence within the room while Yui was getting her clothes on, Tamahome faced the other way. Yui had put on her bra and skirt when she walked over to Tamahome wrapping her arms around the back of him, Tamahome smiled but then he remembered Miaka he loosened Yui's grip and walked to the door,

"Tamahome are you going after Miaka?" Yui asked looked at Tamahome, Tamahome lowered his head,

"Yui I have to, I love her." Tamahome put his top on and looked at Yui before leavening the room. Yui walked to the door of her room watching him leave her once again, she fell to he knees Nakigo walked past and looked at Yui,

"Has he left again?" Yui nodded slowly, Nakigo clenched his fist and walked off down the corridor.

Miaka skipped down through a little village as she saw lots of people playing happily. Nuriko was still on the hours with Tasuki sat on it with him, Chichiri was walking next to the hours holding the rains. Miaka turned around and saw then looking very concerned about her. Miaka lowered her head and thought to herself as the others were talking between them selves.

'Nuriko, Tasuki and Chichiri are really worried about me. I'm fine though, Tamahome looks happy with her, and Yui always wanted to be with him since they first met. I always said I'll do anything to make both Yui and Tamahome happy, but them two together is the best way to make them happy …' Miaka slowly stopped as she saw someone who seemed to look a lot like Hotohori. Miaka smiled as she remembered Hotohori's kindness to her, he's always been so nice to Miaka and she has always seemed to smile when ever she sees his sweet smile and look into his lost lonely eyes. Miaka stopped walking as the others caught up to her, Nuriko put his hand on Miaka's shoulder,

"Miaka what wrong?" Nuriko asked softly. Miaka looked at him and smiled, and she calmly replied

"Nuriko who does that man remind you of, who's stood there by the fish stall?" Nuriko looked over to see the same man who resembled Hotohori. Nuriko smiled and looked at the floor,

"Miaka that is his highness, We didn't want to upset you even more but His Highness followed us and he stayed clear so he can watch over you. You see he got worried about you." Miaka smiled to her self then looked over to Hotohori. Hotohori turned around with that beaming smile on his face that he always wore when Miaka was near him; Miaka had tears filling in her eyes as she could tell that Hotohori would always be there for her no matter what. Hotohori looked at Miaka. Miaka ran to him she threw herself in his arms crying,

"Hotohori I'm so glad you're here." Hotohori wrapped his arms around Miaka and pull her close to him,

"Miaka I'll always be here for you if you need me." Miaka smiled as she held Hotohori tighter in her arms. Nuriko, Tasuki and Chichiri smile at the cute couple that are hugging. Nuriko has a thought, 'Now Miaka knows his Highness is there for him maybe they will fall in love.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Secrets to my heart – Chapter 3


End file.
